Liar's Go To Hell
by hirumasgirl
Summary: Sometimes we tend to lie for some reasons, but also for some reasons we end up telling the truth. This is a Hirumamo story. hope you like it!


**Liars go to hell Liars go to hell**

I don't own Eyeshield 21

Mina gomene. I'm really bad at writing, my grammar is really poor so please bear with me. I will try my best to improve. Thanks to youna and devilcat for the comments. Hope you enjoy this story.

--

He lies.

So what?

That's how he runs the world on the palm of his hand...but there's one thing that he can never lie about, especially to himself.

"Fucking manager, you look fucking ridiculous in that fucking dress!"

But in his mind the truth is…

"_You look pretty in that dress, you look pretty in all dresses that you wear…" _

Hiruma lie to win...but when it comes to Mamori lying is his way of avoiding the feeling he doesn't want to feel because this feeling will do no good to his goal…Christmas Bowl.

#

"Hiruma-kun, did you read the analysis I made with our game with Poseidon?"

"Pop" bubble gum pop "its sucks."

"What? I think that was one of the most brilliant analysis I made so far!"

In Hirumas mind… _"Yes it is."_

"Tch, I'm the only one who will decide if it is fucking brilliant or a fucking trash and I'd say it sucks…"

Blag!

Mamori slams the door close and walk away out on the field.

"_That devil, I put extra effort on that analysis and for him its just nothing..ahhh I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" _Mamori is fuming talking in her mind.

Meanwhile Hiruma is now incorporating the analysis Mamori did on the play he's creating.

"That fucking manager is really brilliant…"

"But you said its sucks…" says someone.

"Tch..fucking old man,eavesdropping is a bad habit…"

"Same as lying…" said Musashi

"Why can't you just tell her the truth?"

"Why don't you just fucking mind your own fucking business old man…"

"Liars go to hell Youichi…"

"Tch. I've been there old man…"

#

"Hut, Hut, Hut!"

"Fucking monkey go to the fucking left side and passed the fucking ball to fucking shrimp!"

"Pass M-A-X!"

"_That play…its in my analysis!" _Mamori recalls in her mind.

"TOUCH DOWN!"

"Yes MAX! you did it Sena, you did it!" Monta Jumping up and down like a happy monkey (A/N: I'm sure you know how Monta looks like when he is extremely happy.)

"10 laps idiots and we're fucking done!"

Devil bats player are starting to walk towards the clubhouse, Monta and Sena are passing the ball to its each other doing what they did a while ago in a discrete way.

Mamori picking up some of the towels and bottles left on the bench, while hiruma is tapping on his laptop, trying to input some more plays in his game plans.

"You used it…" said Mamori when she passed to where Hiruma is sitting

"Pop!" Bubble gum pop.

"Is there a fucking problem if I used it?" asked Hiruma still tapping on his laptop and not looking at Mamori.

"You said it sucks..."

"it is..but I didn't say its fucking useless…" said Hiruma. He close his laptop and walks towards the clubhouse leaving the irritated Mamori.

"That guy is the most unpredictable, most arrogant and most annoying person I've ever met!" Says Mamori while looking at the back of walking Hiruma.

Meanwhile in the clubhouse the members of the team are disappearing one by one or lets says two by two, Monkey and Shrimp went out together then Oldman and Fatty, followed by the idiot and the bald and lastly the Huh Huh brothers and the invisible devil bats player Ishimaru. (A/N: I made that up, I'm sure you know my reason)

Only two significant persons where left in the room the liar and the honest.

The sky is starting to dark but the liar and the honest choose to stay. The aroma of brute coffee now surrounds the clubhouse. The liar's nose twitches a bit because of the smell.

"Coffee?" Asks the honest.

The liar looked but didn't say anything.

"I take that as a yes" says the honest.

The honest pour hot coffee in two white cups. She put 2 sugar cubes and adds creamer in one cup and the other cup remains black as the sky that night.

Then the honest approach the liar and give him the cup of steaming black coffee.

"Here you go.." says the honest

"Put it there fucking manager" the liar is pertaining to the roulette table.

"Stop calling me that!" says Mamori.

"Tch" Hiruma get the cup of steaming coffee and sip a little.

He closes his eyes and say in a very low voice _"Your coffee was the best…"_

"Huh? What did you say Hiruma-kun?" Asked Mamori with a shock expression on her face.

"Tch, I don't have to repeat something that I already said fucking manager…" Hiruma still typing on his laptop.

"I heard you said something about the coffee..I didn't hear it clearly so…."

In a very abrupt way Hiruma grab Mamori's waist and held Mamori close to his body. Looking shock and speechless, Mamori just look at Hirumas face.

"Do you know that liars go to hell fucking manager?" Hiruma ask Mamori..stroking her hair gently with his fingers.

"Hiruma-kun…"

"I lied when I said that you looked ridiculous in that white dress you always wear…the truth is you look really pretty in that dress..you are the prettiest girl I've ever met. I lied when I said your analysis sucks…it's brilliant in everyway."

Mamori all could say is " Hiruma-kun.."

"Would you like to know why I call you fucking manager?" Hiruma held Mamori more closer to his body.

"Nande? Mamori asked back.

"..it is because I'm a liar, I like to lie…would you like to know the truth?" ask hiruma butmamori couldn't say anything.

"Answer me fucking manager"

"Yes..." mamori answer

"the truth is I really like to call you My Manager…" looking down at shocked mamori "My only Manager..." ittle by little Hiruma lower his face to hers "I'd like to call you My Mamori.."

Mamori can smell Hirumas mint flavored breath mixed with the coffee aroma he just drunk.

"...Hell is okay with me but I don't want to lie anymore…I like you and I like you to be mine."

Hiruma held Mamori's soft lips gently with his, he press his lips a little harder trying to open Mamori's lips with his tongue. Finally Mamori give in and Hiruma immediately look for Mamori's tongue and massage it with his. Mamori slightly moan with her eyes close.

Hiruma's right hand hold Mamori's head while his left is moving up and down to Mamori's back.

They are both grasping for breath but still not letting go of each other. Then Hiruma break the kiss gently and said "Are you mine now?"

Mamori gently stroke Hirumas hair with her fingers and said "I'm always yours…today…tomorrow…the day after tomorrow…the day after that…I'm yours youichi…I'm yours forever."

Then Hiruma give Mamori a very deep but gentle kiss. A kiss that proves that everything happened that night is true and not a lie.

-End-

According to devilcat its cheesy but this is the best I could write. Please review..all kinds of reviews are welcome. Arigato.


End file.
